


就像红酒

by AgathaCassel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 有一个朋友想看，所以我写了它。如果有任何OOC，那么是我的错，这是两个不好把握的传奇，我只能尽量揣摩。有Daddy梗注意！意识流和乱用足球术语，并不辣，但我希望起码温馨*捧脸*
Relationships: José Mourinho/Arsène Wenger
Kudos: 6





	就像红酒

温格看着穆里尼奥，发现他的头发白了很多，有些失去光泽，乱糟糟的往出支楞着碎发，他看着这个表现的坦然而沉稳，依旧昂头骄傲的调皮鬼，试着回忆当年那个黑发大衣，眼神炯炯有神写满挑衅的年轻人。 

他们相差14岁，1963年和1949年。 

老时光是有魔力的，那些沉淀的愤怒，喜悦，美好的和恶心的混在一起酿出在舌尖上醇厚的味道，佐上一杯红酒让你宁静出神，有时呛得人眼眶通红，有时胃里的暖流让血液重新沸腾。 

他还没在回忆里感慨多久，何塞抱怨的声音就传来了，感叹着自己已经不年轻了还得经历这种第一次。 

是的，阿尔塞纳也很感慨，谁能想到呢？ 

在离开了教练的位置后两个人偶有交集，还算友好，交换了联系方式。 

何塞私下里很有趣，有时候言语尖刻，但那不是话里藏针，他只是习惯了这样生活。 

在他人攻击前先竖起防御，在被贬低前用傲视的姿态压倒一切，再也不会有人胆敢说他不配，顶多冠以“狂人”这种称谓。 

阿尔塞纳在以前被挑衅时总是无奈多过恼怒，何塞的这种战术直指人心，简单有效，他看得出这是一位潮流的年轻人，帅气的大衣可爱的酒窝，还有那双明亮挑衅的眼睛。 

但谁也不能攻击他一手带起来的小伙子们，当阿尔塞纳怒气冲冲的抓住何塞的胸部把他推出去时，他发现这人惊讶了一瞬间接着甚至有些惊喜。 

这是什么？小孩的调皮么？ 

阿尔塞纳又无奈了起来，他也许被人称作教授，因为温文尔雅的外表和行事，但他可不是那种真的老学究，为了给阿森纳争取公平他被罚上看台多次，激动时在场边脱下过衣服，他为了足球和他的阿森纳而热血沸腾。 

骨子里阿尔塞纳的确拥有法国人的浪漫，实用和浪漫并存，他说过“球队就像是恋爱中的女人，你不去时常提醒，她就会忘记自己有多美。” 

何塞的挑衅之所以只是让他无奈更多，是因为这个年轻人太疯狂了，那姿态就好像要在世界攻击他前，先手打懵世界。 

他知道这是骄傲的人受过伤害特有的应激反应，他们竖满尖刺，只是想对自己更好以弥补些什么。 

有时候几乎像无理取闹了，只是想看看能不能激怒他，他的确成功了几次。 

在多年后阿尔塞纳问起时，何塞承认他就是故意的，让阿尔塞纳这样的人气到失去理智实在是有种莫名的成就感。 

他们闲暇时间多了起来，不知怎么就有了时常聚一聚的习惯，阿尔塞纳一如既往，何塞的衣服扣子日渐承受压力。 

“你好像胖了不少。” 

“没办法，我只是很懒。” 

承认的太痛快了，阿尔塞纳忍不住笑了起来。 

何塞倒是没笑，皱着眉看他。 

“……抱歉？”也许他不该笑？ 

毫无预兆的，何塞似乎有些忐忑。 

“你可以来我这住。”他说“反正现在我们都没伴了。” 

阿尔塞纳思考了一下“你会法语么？” 

“我会一点。” 

“那我可以教你更多。” 

何塞反应过来了，一把年纪了酒窝还是那么可爱。 

“可别指望带我去晨跑。” 

“看看你的肚子！何塞！看看它！”气氛重新轻松起来，仿佛这两个足坛传奇教练没有在刚刚语焉不详的确定了关系。 

在最初的生活习惯磨合（何塞:我不会去晨跑的只有你才喜欢这样折磨自己！）和偶尔的亲吻发展成时不时的亲吻后，这次是阿尔塞纳提出的邀请。 

“我还以为你对这个肚子有意见。”何塞用手势比了比。 

“不，它很可爱，就像你一样，我爱你。”他们一把年纪了，表达爱意没必要像年轻人一样暗藏玄机的遮掩。 

“作为一个法国人，你的情话有时候还比不上英国人。”何塞斜眼看他。 

“没办法，谁叫我们的爱都给了足球。” 

“你的爱，亲爱的阿尔塞纳，我还没到失去自我的程度。”何塞被搂在怀里，他不承认但他还挺喜欢这种粘糊糊的爱意的。 

“因为你才是那个得意完就抽身而去的多情浪子。”阿尔塞纳不无感慨“于是那些可爱的姑娘们最后对你的感情都像怨妇。” 

何塞无语了一阵“只有你，阿尔塞纳”他说“只有你，才能把这事说的像是一段卡萨诺瓦的情史，足球本身没这么诗意。” 

“但也很美不是么，你需要去发现另一面。”阿尔塞纳把话题拽了回来“所以我们试试看？” 

“…看来你每天晨跑的确是有用处的。” 

“所以一起来么？” 

“还是不了。”何塞摆摆手站起来，他想了想这事，雷厉风行的说“现在不行，我先出门买点必需品，晚上等着。” 

于是阿尔塞纳在期待中去准备红酒了。

何塞在晚餐时准时出现，看起来颇有些坐立不安。 

他们的心思暂时都不在食物上，何塞放下刀叉，他干了面前那杯红酒。 

若是平时阿尔塞纳没准会点评一下对这瓶好酒的喝法，但何塞正扯着他往卧室去。 

阿尔塞纳这时才发现他的腿有点发抖。 

何塞着急解开扣子，阿尔塞纳帮了他一把，打开包装他才发现这道餐后甜点已经流着珠光的，冒着热气的液体。 

“我对你的兴趣没那么大”何塞扯着剩下几颗扣子“而且做好准备是我的习惯。” 

“如果你没兴趣”阿尔塞纳把他向前推去，跪上床，左腿膝盖跪在他两腿之间“那么你就不会在这了。” 

“看看你那为了足球禁欲苦修的样子，我确实以为以后就是温馨的柏拉图了，幸好你还是法国人。” 

阿尔塞纳给了他一个吻，法式的，作为对以上评价的回应。 

何塞性子不改，他把手伸下去摸了一把，在阿尔塞纳抓着他的手按向床里时惊叹出声。 

“你可真是让人惊喜又惊讶。阿尔塞纳。” 

阿尔塞纳把衣服扔下床“真爱燃烧之处 欲望如纯烈的火焰。”何塞侧过身换了个省力些的姿势“这是生理健康的人体内本能的映现。” 

阿尔塞纳并不着急，他用手指试探着，寻找记住需要刺激的地方，也没忘记必要的爱抚，在肩膀的亲吻。 

“拜托，快点。”何塞在草草准备后经过了晚餐的等待，对漫长的前戏已经有些不耐烦。 

于是阿尔塞纳悉听尊便，他抽出手指，深入进去，停在那里，等待着手掌下大腿的颤抖停止，咬紧的牙关松开。 

停驻于天堂的这点时间里，阿尔塞纳想起那首Leigh Hunt的小诗。 

珍妮在椅子上端坐，  
相见那刻 跳下飞奔来吻我，

时间，你这喜欢偷走别人一切写在本子上的小偷，  
快快记下这笔，  
你可以记下我一脸疲惫闷闷不乐，  
记下健康和财富离我而去，  
记下我的苍老，  
但要加上，  
珍妮吻了我。 

曾经他瞄过一眼，但这点思绪只占了一小部分，一闪而过意义不明，男人不论成熟还是年轻都一样，那就是做 爱时一旦进入正题便不善于等待，更何况已经有些时日没有活动。 

何塞曲起一条腿，然后又伸直，对身后的人造成进一步挤压这事没在考虑范围内，于是在下一次这条腿被捉住了。 

阿塞侧着头，高个子重量压下来，瘦长的身体也不会像羽毛一样轻盈，更何况蕴藏肌肉。 

褶皱苍白的肌肤也会滚烫的像火，何塞不吝啬评价，他说阿尔塞纳的腰可堪半个职业，比某些球员都要靠得住。 

何塞适应的还行，他想稍微动一动，阿尔塞纳摸了摸他，知道他们都还兴奋，顺手捏了几下柔软的肚子，手感颇好，直到快惹怒人了才松开。 

动作精确的刺激那一个地方，没怎么用过，功能正常且敏感的死穴，让何塞咬着舌尖，睫毛湿成一缕一缕。 

何塞不想承认，但他喜欢被包裹在胸膛下颤抖的感觉，热气升腾，蒸化了水冻成的尖刺，顺着剑柄流淌。 

阿尔塞纳停下来，要面对面的亲吻他，爱抚的动作多过了头，正题停顿在一半，何塞哪个都不想让它停下。 

“快点…”他催促，只想寻求解脱。 

阿尔塞纳揉搓他的耳朵下面，亲吻那发红鼓动的血管，丝毫不管血流声快要造成何塞耳鸣。 

“请快点…”这次加上了敬语，表达了更多的需求。 

阿尔塞纳停驻在方寸的温暖里缓慢游动，别急躁，他说，以防你忘了，我们都不年轻了，何塞。 

何塞焦急“你才是上了年纪那个，难道要我喊你Daddy才行，快点，别折磨我，有一阵子了。” 

他抱怨“你对无尽的前戏是有什么特殊兴趣，我爱你，快点，阿尔塞纳，Daddy？难道你真的要我这么求你才行？” 

阿尔塞纳停了一下，他近来的确甚少感受这种心里涌起的热意，一股向上，一股向下的冲动，但不代表他没有这种时候。 

于是他来了次快速前插，在禁区游荡数次，深入防守，让对方守门的理智在边缘溃散。 

“就是那…再来一次！”何塞把热气喷在阿尔塞纳喉结上，那现在脱离了苍白，温暖的红色就像碳透出炉子发着光。 

战术生效。 

阿尔塞纳又回了中圈游荡，不断在回传球和安全球中间挑逗。 

“再来一次？”他问。 

“当然，快点！谢谢！但你在床上都这么有礼貌么？！”何塞在边缘的理智被烫的焦躁“哦我懂了，是刚刚那个，Daddy！请再来一次！行了么！我爱你Daddy！这样怎么…呼…别忽然…” 

这次是长途奔袭，目的只为射门，照着一个薄弱点攻击，直到那把液体撒上小腹也没停下，何塞张嘴喘息，手在他背后留下一道刮痕，激烈做爱的痕迹就在那，彰显刚刚的一切不是幻觉。 

阿尔塞纳把小气球打了个结丢进垃圾桶，用被子把两个汗津津的人盖上免得着凉，他过一会重又下床，拿来了惦记着的那瓶红酒。 

他倒了一杯，喝了一口，然后把同一个杯子递给何塞。 

何塞接过去，他正好渴了“这是为什么？” 

“总比抽烟强的多。”阿尔塞纳拿着瓶子又给他倒了点，这副样子看着霎时年轻了许多，没了那副教授似的正经架子。 

他们笑了起来，为了些说不清楚的原因，或许只是开心。 

在春日的深夜互相抒发完爱意，用相同的杯子喝着好酒，感觉这一刻早该发生，只是等了很久。


End file.
